Many surface mount or flush mount light fixtures include a visible exterior trim. Due to differences in wall color, décor, and customer taste, it would be desirable to provide the light fixtures in various trim colors. For example, some customers may prefer white or cream colors to blend in with the color of the wall or ceiling. Other customers may prefer metallic colors such as satin nickel or bronze. However, providing light fixtures of a range of colors would increase the number of SKUs and require increased inventory. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a means of customizing the color of a surface mount or flush mount light fixture. One prior art approach to attempting to provide this customization involves using covers or skins that fit over the light fixture. However, prior art skins have been lacking in that they can interfere with the mounting of the light fixture. Accordingly, an improved skin for a light fixture is needed.